Suck It, Twilight (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean et Castiel se retrouvent dans le quartier gay pour une chasse aux vampires et oublient rapidement la raison de leur venue… Attention, rated M pour le lemon et le langage !


Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ok, je regarde trop Pokémon. Je recommence : bonjour à tou(te)s, vous cherchez des rires et du lemon (très) explicite ? Vous êtes au bon endroit !

 **Warning** : c'est _vraiment_ explicite ! Et le langage aussi^^ C'est peut-être même la plus explicite de toutes mes fics alors venez pas vous plaindre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Bien le bonjour, la Belle au Bois Dormant ! s'exclama Dean en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable.

Sam marmotta une réponse inintelligible et tituba jusqu'à la cafetière, ne se dirigeant qu'à l'odeur, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

\- Bonjour, Sam, le salua aussi Castiel, qui sirotait son café en face de Dean.

\- Je crois que je nous ai trouvé une affaire à quelques miles d'ici… Vampire.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Sam en s'asseyant lui aussi.

\- Ouaip… Et devine quoi ? Il choisit ses proies dans le quartier gay… Le quartier _gay_ , Sammy !

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, craignant le pire. Son grand frère se pencha vers lui, hilare, et ne le déçut pas :

\- On dirait que les vampires n'aiment pas sucer que le sang ! Hahaha, tu me suis ?!

Sam grimaça comme si on l'avait poignardé. Une fois de plus, la blague de Dean tombait à l'eau ce dernier noya son chagrin dans sa tasse, tout en se répétant mentalement qu'il était un génie incompris.

\- Bref… Va falloir jouer les folles, entrer dans un bar, et attendre qu'ils nous approchent… Rien que d'y penser ça me file la nausée.

\- Pourquoi, Dean ? demanda Castiel, impassible.

Dean ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois en une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge :

\- Bah euh… parce que… c'est un bar _gay_ , et… et… on va sûrement se faire draguer ou tripoter et… beurk.

L'expression de l'ange était indéchiffrable. Sam les scruta tous les deux derrière ses longues mèches châtains hirsutes avant d'avoir l'idée du siècle :

\- Écoutez, j'ai, euh… une migraine pas possible… Vous pouvez vous en charger, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ?! Sérieux tu peux pas prendre une Aspirine et venir avec nous ? le supplia Dean, dépité.

Sam dut lutter contre le sourire machiavélique qui lui démangeait la bouche.

\- Non, désolé… Il me faut juste du repos.

\- Sammy, ça veut dire que Cas et moi on sera seuls… On va passer pour un _couple_ ! siffla l'ainé en aparté comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

\- C'est parfait, dit soudain Castiel, nous nous fondrons dans le décor plus facilement, tu ne penses pas ?

Dérouté par son enthousiasme, Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil puis rendit les armes :

\- Bon, très bien… Je vais faire mon sac.

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine du bunker, en grommelant dans sa barbe _qu'est-ce que j'ferais pas pour ce job_. Castiel allait se lever lui aussi quand Sam le retint par le bras :

\- Hé Cas… Veille sur mon frère, hein ?

\- Toujours.

\- Et profite bien… J'aimerais être une mouche pour voir ça ! Quoi que non, tout bien réfléchi…

Il fit une moue de dégout et Castiel sourit d'un air complice.

\- Merci, Sam.

Sam hocha la tête tel un roi venant d'accorder une faveur à l'un de ses loyaux sujets.

* * *

\- Je tourne où, maintenant ?

\- A la prochaine intersection, à gauche, répondit l'ange en consultant le GPS de son smartphone.

Dean et Castiel étaient restés silencieux pendant la plupart du trajet, n'échangeant que le strict nécessaire. Le chasseur réajustait constamment le col de sa chemise, un tic nerveux que l'ange avait remarqué il y a de cela plusieurs années. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si agité à l'idée de se rendre dans un tel lieu il avait affronté des dangers mille fois pires et décapité tout un nid de vampires à lui seul. La seule orientation sexuelle de ses habitants ne pouvait en être la seule raison.

Ils débouchèrent dans une allée aux néons multicolores et Dean se gara à contrecœur près de la discothèque qui semblait la plus populaire.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller…

Il rit nerveusement et scruta la faune locale par la vitre du pare-brise. Une drag queen recouverte de paillettes passa devant l'Impala et siffla devant la beauté de la voiture - et de ses passagers. Dean la salua d'un geste de la main mal assuré.

\- On y va ? l'encouragea Castiel, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ou-oui oui, attends va falloir… va falloir que t'enlève ton trenchcoat, que tu déboutonnes ta chemise et que tu remontes les manches.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il faut montrer la marchandise, _Tiger_.

Dean ôta lui aussi sa veste après un clin d'œil et ouvrit sa chemise à carreaux, dévoilant un t-shirt rose pâle que l'ange ne l'avait jamais vu porter auparavant. Le tissu moulait ses pectoraux à la perfection et Castiel distingua même l'un de ses tétons qui s'était dressé à cause de la friction.

Une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans son bas-ventre.

\- Alors, tu bouges ? dit Dean qui était déjà sorti du véhicule sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué.

\- … Oui !

Il ôta précipitamment son trenchcoat et se hissa hors de l'habitacle.

Dean et Castiel entrèrent dans la boîte, la musique forte s'engouffrant immédiatement dans leurs tympans, rivalisant d'intensité avec les rires et les éclats de voix. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule bariolée, surpris d'y trouver tous les âges et tous les styles, du gay le plus flamboyant au camionneur le plus viril.

Ils se postèrent à peu près au centre du dancefloor délimité par quatre cages dans lesquelles des danseurs aux muscles huilés dansaient à la barre et ils commencèrent à se trémousser bien plus mal que bien au rythme de _Let's Go Outside_.

Plus professionnel que jamais, Dean jetait sans cesse des regards suspicieux alentours, tandis que Castiel avait du mal à le quitter des yeux. Ce t-shirt pastel lui allait à ravir, moulant son corps juste où il le fallait, le col en « V » dévoilant quelques taches de rousseur sur son torse hâlé… L'ange avait envie de le dénuder entièrement pour embrasser chacune d'entre elles comme un dévot baisant les pieds d'un saint avec adoration.

La force de ces sentiments l'avait effrayé, au début. Difficile pour un être millénaire de mettre des mots sur des choses qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir. Qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il était d'abord tombé amoureux de son âme, lorsqu'il l'avait extirpé de l'Enfer, ensuite il était tombé tout court en découvrant la création de son Père dans sa totalité.

Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Après une dizaine de minutes de danse embarrassante, un homme baraqué s'approcha de Dean et posa ses paumes sur ses hanches, l'invitant ainsi à danser avec lui. Ou plutôt _contre_ lui. Le chasseur tordit le cou pour le regarder lui puis ses grandes mains puissantes sur son corps et il déglutit.

Castiel continua à danser dans son coin en les surveillant, prêt à intervenir s'il se révélait être un vampire.

Mais contre toute attente, Dean se mit à se _déhancher_. A se _frotter_ contre l'entrejambe du gars comme une chienne en chaleur et l'ange en perdit son latin. cet homme dangereusement tentateur qui ondulait devant lui ne pouvait être le Dean qu'il connaissait. Il continua à danser, gagnant en assurance et agrippant même la nuque du type qui lui murmura des compliments – à coup sûr obscènes - à l'oreille. Et Dean lui _sourit_ en réponse.

Castiel n'aurait su dire s'il jouait très bien la comédie ou s'il flirtait vraiment. En tout cas, il se sentait complètement laissé pour compte et la jalousie lui retournait l'estomac.

Quand l'homme se mit à embrasser le cou de Dean, les paupières de ce dernier papillonnant de plaisir, l'ange craqua. Il le repoussa brusquement d'une main, et de l'autre, il attira Dean contre lui. Le chasseur dévisagea son prétendant surprise; la lèvre supérieure de ce dernier tremblait de colère, dévoilant par intermittence une rangée de dents serrées en une expression des plus animales. Surpris, son rival les observa à tour de rôle avant de battre en retraite en s'excusant, même s'il faisait une tête de plus que Castiel et au moins une fois et demie sa largeur.

\- Cas, tu fous quoi, bon sang ?! Et si c'était lui, le vampire ? lui reprocha Dean en tentant de se libérer mais l'étreinte de l'ange était incassable.

\- Je m'en fous des vampires, Dean, lui répondit-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle lui envoya des frissons jusque dans une partie insoupçonnée de son anatomie.

Castiel pris son visage en coupe et, ses yeux bleus brillant d'émotion rivés sur les siens, lui déclara avec passion :

\- Je t'aime trop pour tolérer te voir de la sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean le fixa d'un air abasourdi. Les notes entrainantes de _Love is Leaving_ emplirent la discothèque. Réalisant son geste, Castiel le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, immédiatement rongé par le doute et la culpabilité. Lui non plus n'était plus lui-même depuis qu'ils avaient mis le pied ici. Il n'osait plus regarder le chasseur - qui était toujours figé sur place.

Il prit une douloureuse inspiration :

\- Mais peut-être… peut-être que tu ne veux pas de moi. Je suis navré, je me suis emporté… Mon amour pour toi ne me donne en aucune façon le droit de te dicter avec qui tu peux ou non avoir des relations.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Une bulle les entourait, les isolant complètement de la musique et des autres personnes sur la piste. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner après les quatre premiers mots que l'ange avait prononcés. Il ne savait plus qui il était, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi ils étaient là.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

 _Tainted Love_ se mit à jouer, acclamée par la foule. L'ange était sur le point de s'enfuir lorsque le chasseur prit conscience de ce que sa réaction aurait pu lui laisser entendre il le retint par l'avant-bras et l'embrassa d'instinct.

Leur baiser ne fut ni doux, ni coordonné mais violent, chaotique et insatiable. Il fallut une fraction de secondes à Castiel avant qu'il n'y réponde de toutes ses forces, les sourcils froncés, ses mains fourrageant dans les doux cheveux de Dean à la base de sa nuque. Le chasseur grogna de plaisir dans sa bouche et l'ange faillit en perdre la raison. Il le plaqua contre lui si fort que l'air quitta leurs poumons sous l'effet du choc.

Leurs mains fiévreuses parcoururent leur corps comme des aveugles cherchant à se cartographier, leurs bouches s'entre-dévorèrent, mordant, tiraillant, goûtant, léchant sans aucune pudeur chaque parcelle de chair à disposition. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un ballet intense, luttant pour la suprématie, avant de s'harmoniser en un rythme qui les laissa tous les deux haletant.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de respirer et se plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, deux abîmes noirs dans lesquels ils se noyèrent mutuellement. Dean sourit à Castiel, ses yeux verts bordés de pattes d'oies et Castiel le trouva si rayonnant qu'il l'embrassa de plus belle, le faisant glousser comme une adolescente.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les armoires à glace, Dean, le taquina l'ange en mordillant son oreille. J'aurais dû choisir un vaisseau plus robuste…

\- La ferme, rit-il. C'est l'ange que j'aime, pas le vaisseau.

Une immense gratitude se répandit dans sa poitrine :

\- Merci, Dean. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose…

\- Hmm ? fit-il en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens dans un tel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi faire croire à Sam que tu es homophobe ?

\- Non, mais tu poses sérieusement la question ?! Je veux pas qu'il sache - (il s'arrêta et scruta la foule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas là) - je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis bi, un point c'est tout. Je suis censé être le grand frère macho qui fait tomber les filles, celui qui aime les voitures, la bière et le catch… Pas les mecs balèzes, la poésie et les séries à l'eau de rose.

\- Qui t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois ainsi ?

\- … Personne… Je me suis juste dit qu'à défaut d'avoir eu un bon modèle paternel, je pouvais au moins offrir à Sam un grand frère normal.

L'ange se mit à rire, un évènement si rare que Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, restant toutefois perplexe.

\- Sam n'avait pas de migraine, Dean.

Le chasseur bugua comme Windows Vista.

\- Attends… Tu… Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire qu'il…

\- Qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, oui. Je restais sceptique mais il était convaincu que j'avais une chance avec toi…

\- … Le fils de pute !

Castiel agrippa les fesses de Dean sans crier gare:

\- Tu ne lui es pas reconnaissant ? Moi oui, en tout cas…, susurra-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

\- Sale petit pervers, tu cachais bien ton jeu à jouer les saintes-nitouches…, rigola Dean. Combien de temps ça fait, que tu attends de me toucher comme ça ?

L'ange plissa les yeux d'un air aguicheur:

\- Si on trouvait un endroit plus calme pour que je te montre ?

Dean se lécha les lèvres, excité de découvrir cette facette _prédatrice_ de Castiel qu'il n'avait à l'époque pu qu'entrapercevoir lorsque l'ange avait embrassé Meg à l'improviste.

Dieu seul sait que ce souvenir avait depuis lors hanté ses nuits froides et solitaires comme un bon rickroll.

\- Oh oui !

Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne et le guida hors de la foule déchainée.

L'air frais de la nuit fouetta leur visage enfiévré dès qu'ils furent sortis de la discothèque. Ils cherchèrent désespérément un endroit intime mais chaque allée était remplie de couples - ou de groupes – en pleine affaire.

Frustrés, ils revinrent au point de départ devant la boîte. Leurs yeux se posèrent par hasard sur l'Impala et ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur rugissait comme un tigre et deux phares à la forme caractéristique s'éloignaient dans la nuit.

Dean se gara sur le bas-côté à la lisière de la première forêt qu'ils traversèrent. Il dut composer avec les baisers insatiables de l'ange pour atteindre la boîte à gant et en sortir une vieille cassette. Aveuglé par les boucles sombres de Castiel - qui avait décidément compris que les oreilles du chasseur étaient _très_ sensibles - Dean réussit à l'enfiler dans le lecteur après plusieurs tentatives et la batterie enivrante de _Ready For Love_ résonna dans l'habitacle.

L'ange s'arrêta un instant pour écouter et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? Elle me met toujours dans l'humeur, dit Dean en haussant les épaules. Alors tu vas reprendre ce que tu avais commencé ou tu préfères qu'on parle musique jusqu'à l'aube ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castiel il tira les jambes du chasseur de son côté, le faisant glisser sur la banquette en cuir, avant de le coucher sur celle-ci d'une main ferme.

Dean jura de surprise, plus allumé que jamais.

\- Tu aimes te faire _malmener_ , n'est-ce pas Dean…

L'intéressé ne put émettre qu'un gémissement en guise de réponse.

Castiel ôta le fameux t-shirt rose pâle et parcourut la poitrine nue de Dean d'un doigt expert. Le chasseur gémit lorsqu'il agaça l'un de ses tétons, ses longs cils projetant des ombres sur ses pommettes rosies.

\- Tu es tellement beau… Le péché incarné, murmura-t-il-en déboutonnant le jeans délavé du chasseur.

\- Oh, toi tu perds pas ton temps, se réjouit Dean en surélevant son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

L'ange jeta le pantalon sur la banquette arrière, bientôt rejoint par un boxer noir. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le spectacle de Dean, étendu nu devant lui, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes tremblant d'impatience, ses cuisses charnues enserrant ses flancs.

Son sexe à demi-érigé se dressant entre eux.

Castiel le frôla délicatement de ses lèvres, sans quitter le chasseur du regard cette seule vue suffit au dernier pour transformer sa timide érection en la gaule la plus dure de toute sa misérable existence. Il la lécha de la base au sommet, s'attardant juste au-dessous, suçant cet endroit qu'il savait particulièrement sensible chez les hommes. Dean se mordit le poing et sa respiration s'accéléra.

L'ange prit ensuite son sexe dans sa bouche, le faisant descendre sur sa langue avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à ce que Dean lui agrippe les cheveux en _l'implorant_ :

\- C-Cas- je vais- pitié… !

Son gland heurta le fond de la gorge de Castiel et Dean cria d'une façon qui aurait pu le tuer – si la honte pouvait tuer, s'entend. Quand il crut qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de mieux que la chaude humidité de la bouche de l'ange entourant son sexe, ce dernier _l'avala_.

Le chasseur rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière en un cri de plaisir, tout son corps contracté sous l'assaut de cette nouvelle sensation extrême; il n'était plus qu'un amas incohérent de geignements et de jurons inarticulés. L'ange attrapa ses hanches pour l'empêcher de ruer trop violemment et grogna sourdement, les vibrations propulsant Dean au sommet de son orgasme.

Il se répandit dans la gorge de Castiel, qui avala sa semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Enfin, l'ange le lâcha et contempla l'étendue des dégâts; le chasseur était recouvert de sueur et les veines de son cou saillaient, rendant son pouls erratique visible.

\- Putain, Cas…

L'intéressé sourit non sans fierté.

\- Comment…

Mais il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle :

\- … Comment tu as appris à faire _ça_ ?

\- J'ai eu pour rôle d'observer l'humanité pendant des milliers d'année… Cela m'a permis d'apprendre quelques trucs par-ci, par-là. Oh et les anges n'ont pas besoin de respirer.

Dean éclata de rire avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser :

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je ne serais pas contre un cours d'histoire… _approfondi_.

* * *

Dean et Castiel rentrèrent au bunker en début d'après-midi le lendemain. Sam les accueillit avec un sourire éloquent; leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs vêtements chiffonnés ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à leurs activités nocturnes. Castiel lui rendit un sourire triomphant mais Dean eut encore de la peine à regarder son frère en face, ses joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Alors… vous vous êtes occupés des vampires ? demanda Sam innocemment.

Les deux tourtereaux échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de s'exclamer en chœur :

\- Oh, merde !

* * *

 **Rendez-vous en Enfer, je vous garde une place au chaud ;P Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait le plus rire ? Moi en tout cas c'est le truc de Windows Vista, j'ai ri comme une tarée pendant au moins cinq minutes en l'écrivant XD**


End file.
